


Old Books and Lavender

by Bsherms32



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bsherms32/pseuds/Bsherms32
Summary: For the prompt "One giving the other their jacket and not getting it back from the other until it stops smelling like them.”Isaac gives Y/N his cardigan and scarf during a cold night of supernatural adventures. He doesn't get them back until they smell only of Y/N.I don't know if I want to write another part yet.





	Old Books and Lavender

“Scott, why did you need to bring us out here in the freezing cold?” Y/N asked as her teeth chattered.  
“Come on, Y/N, it’s not that cold,” Scott replied as he ducked under a tree branch and held it up for Y/N, Isaac, and Stiles to follow.  
“Easy for you to say. You’re a werewolf, you don’t get cold,” Y/N added as she picked up the pace to get ahead of the boys. They were out in the woods looking for any traces of an unknown animal in the area. Y/N had insisted on coming when she heard Stiles on the phone with Scott about it. Even though she was human, Y/N liked to involve herself in supernatural business ever since her best friend, Lydia, became a banshee.  
“You could’ve easily stayed at home, Y/N, where it’s safer,” contributed Stiles who was a little annoyed she was tagging along. Stiles, as another human, understood why Y/N wanted to be involved, but would rather have the small girl at home and safe.  
“Will you all please be quiet? You’re making it hard to concentrate!” Isaac interjected talking for the first time. They kept walking for a few minutes before Y/N’s teeth started chattering. Isaac wordlessly took off his thick cardigan and scarf and handed it to Y/N. She didn’t know how to react since Isaac never had really talked to her before, but she took the outstretched layers with merely a nod of thanks.  
The rest of the night went by quickly without Y/N’s chattering or complaining about being cold. As they went back to Stiles jeep, Y/N kept Isaac’s clothes on without thinking and when she was dropped off twenty minutes later still had them on. She didn’t think about it until she woke up the next morning with the cardigan still wrapped around her body.

“Y/N, it’s been two days can I please get my cardigan and scarf back?” Isaac asked at lunch two days later. Y/N had hung the cardigan and scarf in her closet thinking it was too warm to give up and it smelled of the tall, dirty blonde she was intrigued by.  
“Yeah, I forgot about it. I was going to wash them before I gave them back to you,” Y/N made up quickly as an excuse for keeping them to wear to sleep every night. “I’ll have it back to you by the end of the week?” Isaac merely nodded with a little smirk on his face.

 

Y/N walked into school a week later with Isaac’s scarf and cardigan wrapped around her. She had been wearing them around her house this morning since it was so cold and hadn’t thought to take them off before school. She didn’t realize until she ran into Isaac by her locker. “I see my clothes are being put to good use,” Isaac retorted with a smirk across his face. Y/N looked confused for a minute before she looked down and realize what she was wearing.   
A blush spread across her face and she stuttered out, “It was cold this morning and this was the first thing I grabbed. I’ll wash them and give them back to you tomorrow.” She slammed her locker shut and rushed away with a blush still burning across her face. Isaac smiled and laughed quietly. If asked he wouldn’t admit to anyone that he had enjoyed seeing Y/N in his clothes.

 

Y/N had now had Isaac’s scarf and cardigan for a month and had gotten used to wearing it around her house along with at school occasionally. Isaac had grown accustomed to seeing his clothes on her and eventually admitted to Scott that he wouldn’t mind if he never got them back. They were at school when Isaac finally got them back.  
“Y/N you can’t keep following us around! Eventually, you’re going to get hurt, you’re too fragile,” Isaac stated annoyed. Y/N had followed Isaac, Scott, and Derek into the woods the previous night while they were following a dangerous creature. The group had caught her scent, Isaac more than any of them, and lectured her about the incident, but Isaac wasn’t done discussing it.  
“Oh, I’m fragile? Really? I can take care of myself! Just because you’re all werewolves and have these amazing abilities doesn’t mean I have to sit around and do nothing!” Y/N whisper yelled back despite the fact that they were standing in the school’s main hallway. People were starting to stare, which is the last thing the two wanted. Isaac took Y/N’s arm and led her into an empty classroom.  
“Why can’t you learn that we can do things you can’t? Which means that we’re less likely to get hurt than you. You shouldn’t be out on missions and tasks with us anymore!” Isaac added reaching his full height, which was a full foot above Y/N.  
“So you have ultimate say in what I can and can’t do now? I don’t think so,” Y/N said angrily while ripping the cardigan and scarf off of herself. “Here take these back! I don’t want anything to do with you anymore!” Y/N yelled while throwing the clothes at Isaac and storming out of the classroom.  
Isaac watched her go sadly, he hadn’t meant to upset Y/N so much. He merely wanted to show her that he was only thinking of her safety. He looked down at his cardigan and scarf, which he hadn’t had in a month. He lifted it up to his nose, sniffed, and immediately sighed. His clothes had no trace of him anymore and only smelled like Y/N, old books and lavender. He sniffed again and again without thinking; he wanted that smell back.


End file.
